


Lightning Beneath the Waves

by A_Bag_Of_Halflings



Series: Nick & Nora Collection [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fashionable Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bag_Of_Halflings/pseuds/A_Bag_Of_Halflings
Summary: She was all dangerous flair, with an old world smile and a pair of white frame sunglasses.





	Lightning Beneath the Waves

When he'd met Nora in Vault 114, he had no idea the trouble he'd be in. She was all dangerous flair, the skill of mercenary and the style of someone from the Upper Stands. The gal had pulled her white frame sunglasses off and given him an old world smile from her freckled face.

They made their way to the surface, not stopping even to breath as they escaped the depths of the Vault. Exiting the place with her by his side was like coming up for air after two hundred and ten years. He had it bad for her, even as early as that.

It astounded him, the more he followed her, the more he tried to help. She was calm, like the stillest mountain lake, even in the most deadly of situations. Raiders, super mutants, wild dogs, deathclaws, you could bring it to her, and she'd step right up to it with the same passive face she had when she was doing her shopping.

The surface had to break. It came in different ways. Sometimes she'd kick a man after he was already dead. Sometimes she'd scowl at the bodies and brood for an hour afterwards. These were only little disturbances along the water.

Until they'd tracked down Kellogg. He'd been hard to put down, but when he had been, she'd screamed, and used the butt end of her gun against his head until his brains had become goo. Then she screamed some more.

She had carried that anger with her, wherever she went. Those who thought that they knew her when she was pissed off, had never seen the look in her eyes when she'd teleported into the Institute for the first time.

Something more unrelentingly violent awakened in her the second she was away from her son. More savage than any man or beast in the Commonwealth.

There was lightning beneath those waves, he mused to himself.

 

"Hey Nick," She came to him, shouldering her rifle, "I got the last one."

He flicked his cigarette butt away, "You sure?"

"Yeah," Nora turned to survey the raiders who'd decided to try to rob them. He thought he'd get a smoke in while she let out some tension, "Do you think Shaun will like his birthday present?"

"Of course he will, why wouldn't he?"

"I dunno... It's just he gets stuff all the time."

"That's a little bit your fault. You spoil him."

She sighed, "Of course I do... I'm just worried someone else will have gotten him the same thing."

"If someone _else_ has gotten him the _entire_ collection of Tesla Science Magazines, then I'll eat my left sock."

 


End file.
